I'm writting to you
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Eu consigo reconhecer a sensação do fim. - Harry Potter


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio**: nenhum

**Ship**: Harry Potter

**Capa**: link no meu perfil

**Sinopse**: Eu consigo reconhecer a sensação do fim.

**Spoiller**: 7

**Beta**: no one

**Finalização**: 10 de dezembro de 2011

**Quantidade de capítulos**: 01

**I'm writing to you**

Faz frio, e eu estou sozinho.

No fim é sempre assim, você sempre está sozinho. Eu sei, porque eu já passei perto do fim tantas vezes que acho que até me acostumei com essa sensação.

Eu consigo reconhecer a sensação do fim.

E esse reconhecimento me faz sorrir agora. O fim me é familiar e eu tenho a morte como uma amiga. Quando eu ouvi essa história a primeira vez, isso poderia soar mórbido se tudo o que havia a minha volta fosse um pouco menos mórbido, mas acho que o fato de eu não ter estranhado que meu ancestral caminhasse ao lado da morte como uma velha amiga quando chegou sua hora deveria ser tomado como um sinal.

A luz fraca da vela ilumina mais uma vez o sorriso em meu rosto e eu acaricio o tecido da capa jogada sobre a mesa ao meu lado. Ela já não é mais minha, eu já a dei para meu filho, como deve ser feito. Albus, não James. Seria de James por direito, mas foi Albus quem me pediu e esse pedido foi o sinal de que eu precisava para saber que seria dele. Albus tem um quê de mim que eu nunca entendi por completo.

E agora não há mais tempo para entender.

A luz fraca da vela faz o tecido brilhar entre meus dedos fracos que não portam mais anel ou varinha, ela é a única relíquia que me resta. Albus me emprestou a capa frente a um pedido simples antes que fosse embora, me deixando sozinho, voltando para sua família. Eu fico feliz de ver que ele encontrou uma família, alguém para amar. Talvez ele não esteja sozinho no fim.

Eu sinto o frio do fim há alguns dias, quando o outono chegou e Rose partiu a meu pedido. Eu não morreria no verão, sabia disso, eu sobrevivi verões demais para morrer em meio ao seu calor. E eu não morreria enquanto o último vestígio de Ron e Mione estivesse ao meu lado. Rose, a menina que gosta de ouvir histórias. Eu ria dela dizendo que um velho poderia se acostumar aos seus sorrisos. Meu riso a fazia sorrir e eu me esforçava para não ser sério ao seu lado.

Eu nunca fui de sorrir muito, e viver mais do que muitos que caminharam ao meu lado me fez sorrir menos. É admirável como as relíquias da_ morte_ podem alongar uma _vida_. Mas Rose gostava de ouvir histórias e falar sobre eles me deixava feliz.

Eu os amei de uma forma intensa. Foi algo que perpassou minha vida inteira e eu os amo até hoje, quando eles já se foram. A morte deles me dói, mesmo que seja uma dor diferente do que foi a morte de Sirius, por exemplo. Sirius me foi dado e arrancado de mim em dois gestos de violência. Ron e Mione aconteceram e desaconteceram, é isso.

Eu não sei definir Ginny. Ela foi companhia, foi carinho, mas eu não sei se foi amor. Os cabelos ruivos de Rose me lembravam os cabelos de Ginny e era uma sensação quente e querida, mas não intensa. Ginny era um fogo que nunca me consumiu, eu somente o mantive vivo enquanto pude e me alimentei dele. E ela me deu meus filhos, um tipo de amor quente e puro e eterno, e acho que foi somente olhando para meus filhos que eu comecei a pensar sobre amor.

A morte é minha amiga, não minha amante. Ela me acaricia com seu manto, me protege com sua varinha indestrutível e me seduz com suas pedras brilhantes, mas eu nunca me entreguei à morte. Se pedi a capa de Albus emprestada nesta noite em que sei que ela está por perto, como minha última companheira, é porque queria que, antes que ela me tocasse, eu pudesse terminar essa carta que fala sobre amor.

Essa carta é para você que eu nunca amei, porque nunca entendi como seria amar. Eu estou escrevendo para você, como um último gesto, para dizer que eu não entendo. Não sei se foi minha história que me fez não entender, eu a repeti tantas vezes para a doce Rose, mas não entendi através dela. Talvez tenha sido o ciúme que a morte tinha de mim que impedia que o amor me tocasse, mas mesmo quando eu olhei os corpos de Remus e Tonks caídos juntos, eu _via_, eu _sabia_, mas ainda assim eu não entendia.

Eu recebia cartas e presentes de pessoas gratas depois da guerra. Muitas diziam que me amavam e viveriam por mim, porque eu permiti que elas vivessem, e esse poder me assustava, ao mesmo tempo que me fazia sentir... algo. Talvez você fosse uma dessas pessoas para quem eu nunca respondi.

Talvez você fosse um colega de Hogwarts ou do trabalho, alguém que passou por mim na rua e me olhou de forma diferente. Alguém que pensou em me oferecer uma bebida, e eu recusei sem perceber o que isso significava. Eu não percebo essa sedução sutil, esses olhares, esses pequenos toques. Eu tinha o fogo ao meu lado e a morte me seguindo, a sutileza do amor nunca poderia me tocar.

Mas eu estou sozinho no fim, e está frio. O amor me salvou tantas vezes e eu nunca permiti que ele me envolvesse como a morte me envolveu. Eu poderia te tocar, poderia te seduzir, poderia te fazer juras, mas dificilmente eu entenderia a beleza daquilo que isso significaria para você.

Por tantas vezes eu precisei disso, eu desejei isso, eu busquei isso em fogo, em luta, em morte. Mas o amor sem motivo, pelo simples apreciar completo de outra pessoa, eu nunca sequer percebi se passou perto de mim.

Eu não sei seu nome, dentre tantos que passam pela minha mente. Todos amigos, mestres, inimigos, rostos que eu conheci. Todos eles, eu poderia amar, se não tivesse uma guerra para ganhar, pessoas para salvar, uma vida para sobreviver.

Eu sobrevivi, com calor e amor de outros, mas nem agora que sinto a morte me beijar eu posso dizer que sei o que é amar. Eu, que morri gratuitamente para salvar, nunca sequer entendi isso. Eu somente fiz, e sobrevivi para contar essa história.

A história que não contei para Albus, a história que Rose nunca ouviu, a história que Ron, Mione e Ginny nunca perceberam acontecer. A história que está na minha carta de despedida de quem eu nunca vou conhecer porque a morte me tomou como amante e a vida me consumiu de tantas formas diferentes que não sobrou espaço para viver isso.

Amar você foi a única coisa que eu não fiz porque nunca soube como fazer. E essa é a relíquia que eu te dou em forma de palavras.

Adeus. Minha vela se apagou.

Faz frio, e eu estou sozinho.

**FIM**


End file.
